Kinky Sex, Sex, Sex!
by Azuyami
Summary: Just some kinky sex between Dark and Krad. Oneshot. Gift Fic to cyborgblackdragon002 aka my godsister and younger.


Title- Kinky Sex, Sex, Sex!

Author- DarkRemembrence

Beta- animelovernumber1

Warnings- Slash. Yaoi.

Pairings- Krad/Dark.

Summary- Just some kinky sex between Dark and Krad. One-shot.

Disclaimer- I do not own D.N.Angel except for this story line and anything original in it.

Dedication to CyborgBlackDragon002 (AKA Maggie Lin). I'll see you at practice!

**NOTICE FOR ALL READERS!**

**Despite school having just ended yesterday, I still have marching band practices, band camp, and once school starts, more practices, football games to cheer for a team who sucks horribly, marching band competitions, fund raisers, and the trip that we're taking to the Disney in Florida. I'm sorry for that disappointment because it'll take up my time, make me tired as hell, etc. Once school starts, it's not only marching band, but classes with homework and projects, and orals (probably won't have much of that though). Please forgive me for my lack of time and many writers' block.**

**Now! ENJOY THE FICCIE!**

"Mmm... Tell me... Where'd you learn to do that, thief?" Krad asked, looking into the other's amethyst eyes that hovered tantalizingly above his own.

"Oh... Movies," he smirked. "Rated R for them and to me it's rated SS for Super Sexual."

"Ah... Well... You learn well then but it's my turn now," Krad smirked, flipping their positions.

"Oh...? And what are you going to do?" Dark grinned, thrusting his hips up against the other's groin to make their erections meet.

"Lot's of things...," Krad smirked. "Since you decided to give me such a hard time... I'll go kinky."

"Ooh... With what?" Dark asked, looking absolutely delectable.

"Well..." Krad trailed off, taking the handcuffs out. "Magicked so only I can take it off." He cuffed dark's wrists above his head. "Next... Is this." He took out a cock ring.

"Nuh -uh! You're not making me wear that!" Dark growled, thrashing about in a very failed attempt to stop Krad.

"Mmm..." he smirked, licking his lips. He hovered his mouth over the hard and engorged cock and took it into his mouth.

"Ahh...! Gods... More! Please!" Dark begged, his entire body turning to mush as the blood went straight down to his dick.

"Tasty but we're not done yet," Krad said, pulling away. "Next up is this." He held up an object with controls. "To prepare you and then this..."

"Ngh. gods," Dark moaned loudly, writhing to take the fingers deeper into his ass.

"What a naughty thief," Krad teased.

"Thieves are always naughty," Dark smirked, licking his lips sensually. "Now where's that lovely toy you want to fuck me with?"

"You love your punishment, don't you?" Krad grinned.

"Quite. Maybe you should give me more? I've been exceptionally naughty today. I've been a very, very bad boy," Dark said huskily, looking as innocent and horny as possible.

"Spanking will do nicely," Krad said, looking ecstatic at the opportunity. "I'll make your pretty ass turn pink for me." He ran a free hand down to the little ass and carressed the soft round cheeks in anticipation. "Mine," he growled possessively.

"Yours," Dark whispered back in agreement.

"...," Krad didn't say anything back, but he removed his giners from the tight little hole. "Ready?" He asked as he coated the vibrator in lube.

"Ready," he gasped as the cool toy slid easily into his ass.

He didn't start it up just yet, but he, instead, held it and thrusted it in and out roughly, and on occasion, it would his Dark's sweet spot to cause him to cry out in pleasure. Then, he pushed the controls to slow vibration. He watched it slide in and out as it touched the sweet spot lightly. He sped it up to the highest speed and watched it hit it every time it went in. Dark wanted to come so badly but couldn't with the ring around his even more engorged cock because it grew thicker as it stayed erect. After a couple minutes, Krad got tired of staying on the sidelines and watching on. He took the vibrator out and Dark laid still on the bed, panting for breath.

"Sadist," Dark gasped.

"Mmm... You do need to be punished after all," Krad grinned, taking the cuffs off and flipping Dark around. Laying Dark on his lap, he caressed the soft white skin. "Punishment time."

Caressing it softly again, he raised his hand and brought it down swiftly and hard to make a loud smacking sound echo in the room.

"Count!" Krad ordered, raising his hand again.

"One."

Smack! "Two!" Smack! "Three!" Smack! "Four!" Smack! "Five!" Smack! "Six!" Smack! "Seven!" Smack! "Eight!" Smack! "Nine!" Smack! "Ten!"

"Good boy... Now will you let me fuck that delectable ass of yours?" Krad cooed softly, admiring his handiwork on the now pink butt before him before kissing each cheek. "It'll be hard, fast, rough, passionate, and absolutely delicious on my part."

"Yes! Please take me! Make me yours! Anything!" Dark gasped, getting into a submissive position on his hands and knees and sticking his ass up for Krad to plunge into.

Positioning his cock at the already penetrated hole that tightened up after the "punishment," he plunged in fast and hard.

"Ugh... Oh! Yes! Mmm... More! Faster! Harder!" Dark screamed as he was intruded again and again. He was fucked hard and he wanted more. Krad was in balls deep but it didn't seem enough. His balls kept slapping Dark's ass whenever he plunged back in and it only made things more passionate and erotic.

"Deeper!" Dark cried out, tears outlining his eyes but not falling.

Finally, he hit the spot enough to nearly release and Krad unlatched the cock ring around Dark's neglected dick.

"Ah...!" Dark cried out, coming into Krad's hand. "Krad!"

"Dark!" Krad moaned out, his seed spilling into Dark's channel.

Exhausted, Krad pulled the covers over them and whispered, "Aishiteru, my phantom thief."

Dark smiled, snuggling closer to his sadistic angel and replied, "Aishiteru."

With that, they slept in each other's arms as the night watched over them serenely.


End file.
